


Special Oversized Package Shipping

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amoral Jensen, Asphyxiation, Butt Plugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mummification, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: For the prompt: J1 painstakingly wraps J2 in layers and layers of pallet wrap and duct tape.“It was Jensen’s job all day to wrap boxes to pallets and get them where they needed to go next, and every hour he spent alone in this room, all he could think about was how much better it would be if he was wrapping up somebody who enjoyed it as much as he did.”





	Special Oversized Package Shipping

“Hey, wanna see where I work?” It was an innocuous question, even for a first date. Jensen held his breath, hoping Jared wouldn’t turn cautious on him now.

They’d met on a bondage website, and exchanged a few fantasies before deciding to meet. Those exchanges had told Jensen everything he needed to know; Jared wanted to be bound up just as much as Jensen wanted to wrap him up tight. And lunch earlier had been a perfect first date together, after which Jared had been enough of a gentleman to offer to walk Jensen back to his afternoon shift at the shipping warehouse. Just as Jensen had hoped he would.

Now they stood by the service door in the deserted alley, and Jensen opened it with a smile. “Are you in or out?”

Jared huffed a laugh and ducked his head as he went under the doorjamb, a habit because he was so tall. Jensen measured him with his eyes, mentally adjusting his plans. The height had caught him by surprise, but he could still make it work.

“Like what you see?” Jared teased, catching him looking and spreading his arms out.

“Very much, yes,” Jensen murmured, shutting the door behind them.

“Then c’mere,” Jared said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Jensen savored it for a minute as they made out; he’d never get to experience his first kiss with Jared again, after all.

Plus, Jared might be upset once he found out what Jensen had planned.

Heart thumping nervously, Jensen let the kiss end. The next minutes were make-or-break time. He drew away from Jared. “Come over here, I wanna show you something.” He threw a wink in for good measure.

Jared followed close on his heels. Good. They reached a stack of empty wooden pallets, and next to it was a giant industrial roll of clear plastic wrap meant for holding merchandise securely. It was Jensen’s job all day to wrap boxes to pallets and get them where they needed to go next, and every hour he spent alone in this room, all he could think about was how much better it would be if he was wrapping up somebody who enjoyed it as much as he did.

Jensen lived a lonely life, but with any luck, that was about to end.

He grabbed a loose corner of the plastic from the roll and held it up for Jared to see. “What do you think?”

Jared grinned. “I love the way your mind works.”

“Wanna test it out, just a little?” Jensen wanted to hold his breath, but he had to seem absolutely casual.

Jared glanced at the door for a second, but then his eyes returned to the plastic and he laughed. “Sure, why not?” He folded his arms in a cross over his chest, hands on opposite shoulders mummy-style, and let Jensen bring the plastic up to his shoulder. It was two feet wide, so it hung down to his waist, and Jared spun in slow circles while Jensen stretched it around him so the fit would be nice and snug.

God, he was perfect. Jensen couldn’t have asked for anyone better. He felt up Jared’s hard muscles a little as he worked; an unexpected bonus.

After three or four layers, Jensen stopped him with a hand on the small of his back. “There, babe, that’s good.” He swiftly cut the plastic off the roll and got out his duct tape, motions smooth with practice from all the years he’d worked here.

“This feels amazing,” Jared said happily, twisting his shoulders to feel how confined he was.

“Oh, it gets better,” Jensen promised him, winding duct tape around the plastic wrapping at the top and bottom so it wouldn’t come loose, no matter how energetically Jared writhed. Then he kissed Jared again, just to feel those lips parting happily, pliantly for him.

Jared broke away with a groan. “Okay, we should definitely do this again as soon as possible, but I do have plans this afternoon.”

Jensen let his smile get dark and sharp. “No, you don’t,” he said, and watched the penny drop.

“Hey, not funny, man,” Jared said, realization dawning.

Jensen loved seeing that expression just as much as he’d loved watching Jared laugh earlier. He reached into his bag and pulled out a fancy sex-toy gag. He didn’t say anything.

Jared’s eyes went wide and he bolted for the door, but Jensen wasn’t worried. Sure enough, when he caught up, Jared was still rubbing his hip fruitlessly against the doorknob, trying to get it to turn.

The doorknob was old and sticky and you had to twist it all the way before the door was free; Jensen had tried opening it without hands himself, just to see if it could be done, and it had taken him twenty minutes to get it.

He didn’t plan on giving Jared that long. He tried to slip the gag around his head from behind, but Jared noticed him and dodged at the last second, rolling away from the door and darting around the small room, looking for someplace else to go.

Maybe the gag hadn’t been the best idea, not yet. Later, though. Jensen tossed it back by his work area, and set himself to bringing Jared down.

Jared was yelling as loud as he could over by the big garage doors where the trucks came in and out, but Jensen knew perfectly well everyone else was still on lunch break and wouldn’t be back for ten more minutes. As long as he could get Jared quiet by then, they’d be in the clear. And the only way to open those doors from this room was the remote in his pocket. He grabbed a smaller piece of plastic and stuffed it in his other pocket.

Jared led him on a good chase around the room, but in the end Jensen’s greater familiarity with its obstacles paid off and he snagged Jared’s leg, sending him falling hard, unable to catch himself. Jensen was on top of him in a heartbeat.

Jared tried to wrestle him off, but with only the use of his legs he couldn’t make his advantage in weight matter, not enough. He probably wasn’t used to having to work at defending himself; he was so big, he could just muscle the few foolhardy enough to test him.

But Jensen wasn’t all that much smaller than him, and Jensen had already stacked the deck. He took his plastic from his pocket and pressed it over Jared’s face; Jared’s eyes went horrified and he started to thrash in panic.

That was no good. Jensen pulled it away long enough for Jared to suck in one gasping breath. “I’m not going to kill you,” he said irritably. “The fun’s only just started. I’m wrapping you up as a present for myself, and then I’m going to take you home with me and have my wicked way with you for as long as I like.”

The stark terror in Jared’s expression subsided into normal fear and outrage. Good. Experimentally, he placed the plastic wrap back on Jared’s face; Jared didn’t panic this time, though his heart was racing.

Jensen lifted it to let Jared take one more breath, and then he twisted the ends around the back of Jared’s head and quickly dragged Jared by the legs over to his workstation.

Jared was glaring at him when he lifted the plastic this time, but Jensen just hummed cheerfully and retrieved his gag. It was really a solid contraption: enough body to fill the mouth and absorb any sound Jared might try to make, and the straps that went around the head were sturdy and comfortable. As soon as Jared opened his mouth to say something, Jensen popped it in. Of course Jared tried to bite down before it was fully seated, but Jensen just pinched his nose shut until Jared didn’t have any choice but to accept it.

“Good boy,” Jensen said, letting him breathe and caressing his cheek, feeling the soft rubbery bulge that filled Jared’s mouth now. “We’re right on schedule.”

Jensen really couldn’t have been happier. The hard part was over, and he could take his time: no one ever came in here to check on him, so long as he clocked in and got his deliveries out. Sitting backwards on Jared’s stomach, he wrapped a loop around Jared’s ankles and tied it temporarily.

He took a moment to clock in at his wall gadget, now that Jared was secure; better now than forgetting later, even if he had a few minutes to spare. He got himself a drink of water, too. He planned on being absorbed in his work a long time.

When he got back to Jared, Jared had enterprisingly rolled and shrimped himself under Jensen’s forklift, but it was the work of a moment to drag him out again. There was nowhere to hide in Jensen’s space.

He started by getting rid of Jared’s shoes. Then his socks, his pants, and his underwear followed. It was a pity he was still wearing his shirt, but it wasn’t worth undoing the wrap around his upper body now. He bundled the clothing in another bit of plastic and set it aside to deal with later.

Jensen rewrapped Jared’s legs together properly, now that the pants were out of the way. Jared tried to squirm and thrash to make it difficult for him, but that was just part of the game now, and soon enough he had the feet and knees in so many layers they were stiff and hardly able to bend at all.

He added a few rounds of duct tape to hold the new plastic in place, and paused to admire his handiwork. Jared was panting from exertion, still for the moment. His lips stretched beautifully around the gag, straps around his head still perfectly in place despite his longish, messy hair. Duct tape around the tops of his shoulders secured the layers of plastic covering his torso and arms, still crossed in the mummy position. Jensen was pleased that he’d gotten that wrap good and tight the first time; all Jared’s struggles since hadn’t budged his position significantly.

Jared’s hips were still bare below the plastic and duct tape wrapping his torso; and then the second wrapping job started mid-thigh and made Jared’s legs into one indistinguishable log, rounded with enough layers to obscure his shape.

Gorgeous. Jensen returned his attention to the center, where Jared’s dick stood stiff and proud, getting off on this no matter what Jared thought about it.

“That’s the spirit,” he crooned lovingly to it. “I’m going to make you so happy now that you’re mine to play with.” He dropped a tender kiss on the tip of it. Jared’s hips bucked up viciously.

“But first things first,” he continued. He got out a roll of cling wrap, softer and finer than the heavier plastic he usually worked with. “I’m at work now, so I want you to stay just like this until I can get you home.” He wrapped around Jared’s dick, careful of the tension: snug enough to feel like he was being gripped, but not so tight it would be painful.

Jared was groaning through the gag. Jensen was pleased at how muffled it was: even bent over him, he had to listen close to hear it. He tapped Jared’s plastic-wrapped cock and watched it sway.

There was a real danger of Jared coming too soon, in fact. He didn’t want that. Even more carefully than he’d wrapped the dick to stay hard, he stretched out Jared’s balls and cling-wrapped around and around them, until they stuck out stiff. He made sure the way he wrapped wasn’t painful, but that there was also no way those balls were going to be able to draw up and let Jared come. It took him a long time, but that was okay. This gift was worth taking time to get right.

He smiled happily at Jared when he was done. Jared glared back, helpless and all his. It was exquisite.

Humming again, Jensen returned to his bag for the next piece he needed. He brought it up so Jared could see it, and Jared’s eyes went wide as he started to thrash again. But thrashing was ineffective with how bound up he was now, so Jensen easily rolled him over onto his side and bent his legs up at the waist so he could get to the next focus of his attention.

Jared’s ass was a very fine ass. He just sat there stroking it for a moment. He wanted to lean down and bite it, it was so perfect, but he had work to do.

He didn’t blame Jared for struggling when he saw the size of the plug in his hands. It would have been a challenge to get in even with Jared’s legs spread wide for him, and all he had to work with was how much he could fold Jared in half. He shoved Jared’s legs a little higher, making his ass stand out more.

Well begun is half done. He’d pre-lubed the dildo at home, wrapping it in handy cling wrap to keep it ready for this moment. That also let him use the lubed wrap to smear into Jared’s asshole without getting much on his hands; he didn’t have a sink in here to clean up with.

Jared whimpered delightfully as Jensen prepped his asshole, trembling in fear or anticipation, Jensen didn’t know which. It didn’t matter. He set the tip of the plug against Jared’s hole and pressed.

The first couple inches went in easily before the plug widened. When it got hard to push, Jensen fucked it in and out a few times, stretching Jared out bit by bit. He got in most of the wide part that way, but the last, widest part of the plug didn’t want to go. Should he have gone smaller? He loved the huge plugs, personally, but maybe Jared’s ass was just too tight.

No. He didn’t have any other options here. He was going to have to make it fit. “Tuck up more if you can, baby,” he told Jared. “Here it comes.”

Jared did manage to tuck his legs up even higher than they’d been, giving Jensen a little bit more room to work, and Jensen shoved hard on the plug until it slid all the way in with a solid _schwoop_. Jared gave a muffled yell. His asshole clenched down around the narrower neck of the plug, flat base flush against Jared’s ass. But he was able to relax his legs back down after that, at least. Now that it was in, that plug wasn’t going anywhere.

Jensen was pleased. A perfect fit.

But that yell had been louder than he liked. Nothing that would carry out of his room, of course, but it was a good thing he wasn’t done yet.

He had to finish up where he was, but it went quickly. He wrapped plastic around one thigh and then the other, between the legs and up around the waist. He was pretty positive Jared wouldn’t be able to push the plug out on his own, but still, this way there would be no doubt, no way it could leave the body. The tight plastic wrap would push it back in before it could get out, even by a couple inches.

He debated wrapping so that Jared’s cock stuck straight out at right angles, but in the end pushed it up against Jared’s stomach as he wrapped so it lay flat against his body. He didn’t want it getting accidentally damaged, after all. He gave it one last affectionate pat as he moved down to make sure Jared’s thighs were thoroughly covered with plastic, no skin remaining, rolling Jared back and forth to get everywhere. Then he finished it off with more duct tape. From the shoulders down, Jared was now thoroughly mummified.

Jensen sighed happily, palming his dick. It was so tempting to take the time to jerk off over Jared, getting him all messy on the outside of what Jensen knew was a damn good wrapping job. But he wouldn’t. He was making Jared wait, and so would he. No jacking off at work was a rule he’d always tried to follow. His job was secure because he was such a hard worker; his bosses trusted him completely. And Jensen still had a lot more to do today.

Besides, Jared still had skin showing: his neck and face were bare and flushed pink, interrupted only by the black straps of the gag. Time to fix that.

He started wrapping plastic around his neck, taking almost as much care as he had with Jared’s dick: he wanted Jared to feel pressure, but nothing too tight. He pre-stretched his plastic wrap before it went on, so it would be thinner and softer.

Jared was watching him with wide eyes as he worked, tracking every well-practiced movement Jensen made; it made him feel all warm inside that someone who could appreciate his skills was finally here with him, enjoying what he could do.

Well. Maybe ‘enjoying’ was the wrong word. Jared’s dick was still hard, though. That would have to do.

He sealed off his neck wrapping with a circlet of duct tape, and then dug in his bag again for the breathing mask. It was easy to slip over Jared’s head, just a single elastic strap with a nose and mouth cover. The mouth cover was irrelevant with the gag in, but that was okay; it still fit. There was a valve to let out exhaled air and a loose plastic bag for inhaling from, although he still needed to hook it up to the oxygen tank.

But not yet. He swiftly added a few rounds of his pre-stretched wrap to Jared’s head, covering his face completely.

He could feel Jared’s body tense, but he didn’t struggle. Good; he’d learned. Jensen wrapped still more duct tape around Jared’s head, all different directions like he was winding a yarn ball, and Jared held perfectly, wonderfully still for him, trusting that Jensen would allow him to breathe as soon as he finished what he was doing.

He was right, of course. With the plastic wrap secure enough not to move, Jensen could get out the last thing in his bag, an oxygen tank big enough to mostly fill it. It had also been the trickiest to acquire, but there were advantages to working in a place that moved as much merchandise as this place did. It was easy to connect the bag to the tank’s hose; it wasn’t designed to be tricky. Jensen poked a hole in his plastic for the exhale valve and watched closely as Jared sucked in his first few breaths.

After a full minute, Jensen was satisfied that Jared was breathing normally through the mask. Now that his dream come true was fully wrapped, it was time to make sure he stayed in place.

Jensen easily heaved a couple of wooden pallets off his stack and laid them next to each other on his sawhorses, so he could get at the bottoms as well as the tops. He screwed in a couple extra boards so that they’d be firmly united as one double-length pallet; this was something he did occasionally for especially bulky loads. He made sure his new long pallet was stable enough on its sawhorse base, and turned back to Jared.

Even though it had taken him a few minutes, he was pleased to see that Jared hadn’t tried to roll away, this time. He could still make out fine trembling through the layers, but he couldn’t hear any noise Jared might be making through the wrapping covering his head.

Jared was heavy, but Jensen lifted heavy things all day long. It was short work to lay him out on his pallets, and then Jensen’s fun really began as he got to start all over with another layer, wrapping him to the wood underneath him. Jensen started at his feet and worked his way up, thorough and methodical.

When he got to Jared’s chest, Jensen wrapped the oxygen tank and bag on top of him, making sure the bag would have enough room to inflate so that Jared’s breathing would be uninterrupted. He patted Jared’s shoulder through the plastic; he was sad to be putting him away so quickly, but he couldn’t spend his whole day on this.

Finally, Jared was nothing but an amorphous roll of plastic wrap and duct tape moored to a eight-foot by three-foot rough-cut wood scaffold. As a finishing touch, he wrapped the bundle of Jared’s pants and shoes to one side of the pallet. Then Jensen heaved the whole thing upright, bracing it against a wall, to see if Jared’s body would move at all.

Jensen had done his job well. Jared didn’t budge even as gravity shifted its pull on him.

There was one last test. He reached into his pocket, and next to the garage remote found the smaller remote he was looking for. It was shiny black and didn’t have a logo, but he knew a tiny touch of the button could deliver a powerful shudder to his favorite plug -- the one that was currently occupying Jared’s ass.

He mashed the button hard. He knew every muscle in Jared’s body was trying to convulse only because of how closely he was watching the outside of the plastic wrap; there was barely a ripple. He knew Jared was yelling only because his ears were tuned to catch it; no one across the room could have heard a thing.

He did notice a slight bend in the joint between the pallets, so he got his tools and screwed a couple more boards into the back. No such thing as being too careful.

He hoped Jared was enjoying the vibrations of his screw drill.

There was nothing more he could do. His present was as wrapped as it could possibly be, and all that was left was delivery.

Forklifts made life easy for Jensen. He loved his forklift. He laid Jared’s pallet gently back down on the floor, and pulled out the keys to spin around his finger as he walked jauntily over to get into the cab, humming again.

His machine was a good one, built to easily accommodate double-wide pallets. He scooped Jared’s up and raised the height up to eight feet or so. No one from the ground would be tall enough to see what he had on the pallet.

He was going to put that to the test. Jensen felt a little flutter of nerves as he pushed the remote button to open the garage door.

Okay, so he might — accidentally — have brushed Jared’s button too. Sue him.

The noise and vibration of the forklift’s engine completely drowned out anything that might have come from Jared. He put it in forward and eased out onto the main workfloor.

There were probably fifteen or twenty guys out here, coworkers he’d waved at in passing for years. They waved casually at him now, and Jensen lifted his fingers back, concentrating on driving. No one gave his pallet a second glance. He was a fixture here; he made multiple trips like this every day.

He still breathed easier when he got out through the next set of doors and his truck lay ahead of him, boxy and familiar. The parking garage was cool and deserted, but Jensen still changed nothing from his usual behavior as he loaded the pallet into the back, ready for him to go out on deliveries. Then he closed it up and turned the forklift back the way he’d come.

He still had actual deliveries to make today, too. Taking time for Jared had put him behind schedule, but today wasn’t a heavy day and he could wrap up his remaining boxes from this morning easily and still have time to deliver them all.

And after that he’d be done. He’d drive back to his own house and unload his own special delivery, and then...

Then he’d have even more fun unwrapping his perfect gift.

* * *

Jared lay in the silent darkness and shuddered. His dick ached, rock hard for hours now, and he wanted to come almost more than he wanted to breathe, but Jensen had encased his balls as effectively as he’d encased everything else, and the infinitesimal hip rocking that was all the movement Jared could manage was only further torturing him. He wasn’t going to get to come until Jensen undid him.

It couldn’t happen soon enough, as far as Jared was concerned. Every single thing Jensen had done to him was straight out of his deepest, darkest fantasies; sure, he’d been about to do the responsible thing, the sensible, sober, kiss-goodbye and go have coffee with his sister thing, but every time Jensen touched him, his heart pounded in his throat and every sensible thought flew out the window. He was having the damndest time working himself up to caring about the swerve into insanity his day had taken.

He tried to move again, pressed against the plastic wrapping every surface of his body, and thrilled yet again when he couldn’t budge an inch. He’d really thought he was going to embarrass himself before Jensen tied up his balls, and it was all he could do to keep the desperate need and desire off his face most of that time. The relief when Jensen finally covered over his face and he didn’t have to keep a guard up was enormous.

The giant plug in his ass buzzed suddenly, and he smiled. Jensen was thinking of him. He’d been getting those buzzes periodically, over what surely must have been hours by now. At first he’d rested in stillness for a long time, with only occasional movements that he deduced were probably the suspension of a parked vehicle as someone got in or out. This theory was dramatically confirmed when a big truck engine kicked into life around him. He could feel the motion of driving for a while, every lurch jostling him and the plug in his ass, but unable to brace for any of it, so each shock kept him on edge. The vehicle made several stops, pausing and idling for several minutes, but then continued on. The plug’s sudden vibrations from Jensen grew more frequent during those stops as well, like Jensen was trying to tell him _patience, soon_.

And now the truck had stopped. The engine turned off, and in a moment, Jared could feel Jensen’s hand on him again, caressing his head through the thick layers of plastic. He moaned a plea even though he didn’t know if it could be heard, and again tested the strength of the plastic around him, just to feel how well it confined him. He couldn’t move _at all._ He’d never been bound as good as this, not even close.

He didn’t know if Jensen could tell he was struggling, but he felt his pallet being slid across the truck bed, and he knew they’d arrived at Jensen’s destination. His home? That’s where he’d said he wanted to take Jared.

He could feel himself being tilted and lowered, and then...fucking hell, Jensen had him on a _dolly_? He was being wheeled at an angle, maybe maneuvered through a doorway, and finally he came to rest, upright against a wall.

Then -- finally, at long last -- he could feel the plastic being cut carefully away from his face, and he blinked in the dim light. The first thing he saw was Jensen, of course, tenderly lifting his breathing mask away from his face.

“Are you okay, Jared?” he asked sincerely, caressing Jared’s cheek.

“MMMmmh,” Jared moaned at him, tilting his face into Jensen’s touch.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Jensen smiled at him, a private, bright little smile. “Stay right there for me.”

Jared thought, hazily, that he was probably in love. Jensen could let him walk out his door right now, and in a day or a month or a year, he’d be back, begging Jensen to take him away from his boring everyday life and make him feel like this, treasured and contained and weirdly, oddly _safe_ , wrapped up and insulated against the world.

Jensen grabbed a hammer from a nearby table, and started nailing the pallet solidly into the wall behind.


End file.
